1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method that can be used in a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is typically used in restricted fields such as the display of simple characters or numbers in a calculator, or a black and white display in a cellular phone or a small-size game machine. However, since the LCD has advantages of being thin and light weight with low power consumption, the LCD is extensively used in various fields. Particularly, since the LCD is used in display fields (e.g., a color monitor, a lap-top computer, and a large-scale TV) requiring high image quality, high-quality colors must be realized in the LCD.
Generally, the LCD includes an LCD panel having liquid crystals, and adjusts the transmittance of light irradiated from a rear surface of the LCD panel by changing an electric field applied to the liquid crystals. To this end, the LCD may include two transparent substrates, on which a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, a color filter, and a common electrode are provided, liquid crystals interposed between the two transparent substrates, a backlight to irradiate light to the LCD panel, and a controller to control the driving of the LCD panel and backlight.
In order to realize high-quality colors in the LCD, color filter characteristics may be changed, different light sources may be used in the backlight, and corrected color signals may be applied to pixels of the LCD panel.